


Warm With You

by sugacariad (Iyatiku)



Series: Captain and Lionheart [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iyatiku/pseuds/sugacariad
Summary: Daichi had one arm wrapped around his boy’s waist and another rubbing slowly through his hair.





	Warm With You

**Author's Note:**

> This was day 2: Cuddling. I should say I had never written such a collection of fluff in such a short space of time so honestly I'd be prepared for that in the rest of the chapters. Regardless, enjoy. This drabble was brought to you by Joshua Radin and white chocolate chip cookies.

The road to Tokyo was long, and it was dull, and for the most part full of Hinata’s hair and voice. He was a big presence in such a small space and now the nerves of playing his first few matches had faded, he was a relentless ball of energy. On the way back though, he’d snuggled into the front most seat on the bus and nodded off, his snores fading into the rumble of the engine. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were sharing headphones, Tanaka was watching Nishinoya play something on his handheld, and Asahi had turned into their resident model, leaning his head against the window morosely as the countryside flitted past.

The back seat was left to Suga and Daichi, who lounged across it leisurely. Daichi with his back to the window, Suga reversed up into his chest snugly. At first they chatted quietly to each other, dissecting the week. Then it turned into murmuring; weekend plans of sleeping and eating and maybe they could go for a swim? Daichi slapped him and joked that he just wanted to see him topless. Suga replied, seriously, that he didn’t need an excuse to see him topless.

Eventually they lapsed into silence, with the occasionally peck to the shoulder or the head. Daichi had one arm wrapped around his boy’s waist and another rubbing slowly through his hair. He pulled up his hood as darkness fell and the bus dimmed to the comfortable quiet that accommodated the shuffle and scuff of feet. The twilight fell over each and every one of them, and Suga lifted up his legs and turned his head into Daichi’s chest, whining lightly.

“Are you okay? Still comfortable? Do you want to move a l-“

“I’m a little cold, that’s all.” Suga replied with a chuckle, “Stop worrying so much.”

Daichi swallowed, and then smiled. “Here, sit up a sec.” He reached over with his leg and hooked out his bag from underneath the seat in front of him.

“Oh.” Suga sighed when Daichi revealed what he was looking for, “Daichi-san…”

“You always get cold on these trips, come on.” He flicked his head to gesture him over and settled back against the window again, lifting up the blanket for his boyfriend to slip under. Suga pushed off his shoes and shuffled back into place, pulling Daichi’s arms over his shoulders.

“I could fall asleep like this.” He murmured.

“Rest up then.” Daichi kissed the top of his hair, brushing it off his face from behind. He smirked. “After all, we still have some celebrating to do when we get home remember…”

They heard a snort and Asahi shifted slightly in his seat. “You guys are gross.” He muttered. Suga shot out a leg and nudged the ace forward in his seat.

“Don’t be jealous, Asahi-san. I’m sure Noya would be up for celebrating with you.”

Asahi’s face turned the colour of Hinata’s hair. Suga grinned. Noya himself span in his seat at the sound of his name.

“Eh?”

“So much for the quiet.” Daichi muttered as everyone began to stir.

“It’s okay.” Suga reassured him “maybe we can just continue this later?” he turned his head and pressed a quick kiss to the boy’s lips and then sat up as the coach’s voice reached them from up front. “Time for you to get control of your team, captain.”

“Keep calling me that, and I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Gross.” Asahi muttered again.


End file.
